When Two Alexes Collide
by JTYS96
Summary: What happens when Alex Russo  from Wizards of Waverly Place  meets another English boy who so happens to be a spy? Will Alex Russo be reminded of Mason and get into another relationship?
1. Rider: Introduction

**When Two Alexes Collide**

Summary: What happens when Alex Russo meets another English boy who so happens to be a spy? Will Alex Russo be reminded of Mason and get into another relationship?

A/N: This is the first crossover I'm doing. So I hope you guys like it. I know that in the book series, Alex Rider is only 14. But for this story, please think of him as a 17-year-old teenager. I like the idea of when two people of the same names meet each other, so I decided why not put in characters from my favorite TV show and favorite book series. I figured that the only way I could link the two of them is to make Alex Rider have a crush on Alex Russo. So Alex Rider has to be a 17-year-old boy, if not he probably won't have that crush on Alex Russo. Oh and this is how it's going to work. We'll be alternating chapters between the Alex Rider part and the Alex Russo part. P.s. I hardly know how the American school system works, so please bear with me if the information are incorrect

A HUGE shoutout to (twitter usernames) _jtotheh777_ for helping me with the editing and also to riptidesplash for giving me the idea of doing a Wizards and Alex Rider cross-over.

* * *

**Rider: Introduction**

_July 2nd, 2010_

_17 00 hours_

_Royal & General Bank, London_

"Yeah. You can stop here." Alex Rider got out of the taxi. He found himself standing outside of Royal & General bank. Looking around, Alex thought of how similar the MI6 building looked compared to a regular bank. Sighing, Alex went it.

The MI6 was a secret British organization. Alex had been working there since he was 14, after his Uncle Ian died in a traffic accident.

"I already told you. I swore that I would never go on a mission by any secret organization ever again." Alex snapped. He had enough of risking his lives for secret organizations.

"Can't you just go and see what Blunt has installed for you before you decide whether to take up the mission?" Mrs Jones, the head of operations' assistant for the MI6 said.

"Fine."

Alex followed Mrs Jones into the building with his arms crossed, sighing at the thought of having to step into the world of good spies meets evil villains all over again.

* * *

Alan Blunt, the head of operations of the MI6 with his usual blank, emotionless face, wearing his gray suit, gray tie, sitting with his arms crossed was sitting with the back of his chair facing the door. Alex walked in, not the least bit excited to probably have to risk his life once again. Alan Blunt turned around to face Alex, and opened one of the two files that were on his desk. There was a watermark saying 'CONFIDENTIAL' printed in red and placed diagonally across the cover page of the folder. "There has been a series of cases with wealthy families living in Manhattan Island disappearing one by one. Their houses were robbed shortly after they disappeared. I need you to find the criminal behind this."

"I told you that I would never work for a secret organization ever again." Alex said without hesitation.

"We forgot to mention that Manhattan Island is located in New York. We know that you've been wanting to go to New York, but the CIA were always the ones who took up all the jobs in there." Mrs Jones answered for Blunt.

"Then why do they suddenly need the MI6 to cover for them?" Alex liked the people in New York, the landmarks, and just about everything in that state. He had always wanted to go there, but was always either tied up with missions or school work. Alex had to catch up on school work whenever he could. It wasn't easy being a spy and a student at the same time. But still, he really did not want to risk his life once again.

"You see Alex, there's been an even more serious crime going on in Washington, which includes government officials. The CIA agents are tied down with trying to protect anymore government officials from getting harmed. I can't tell you anymore details. I've already said too much. This case is strictly confidential, top secret, classified. Got it?"

Alex just nodded his head.

Alan Blunt decided to keep quiet for the rest of the meeting with Alex. He knew he had already told a 17-year old boy way too much. That was the very first mistake Blunt had made in this industry, and he seemed as if he never wanted to speak ever again.

"If you decide to take up this mission, we'll have you paired up with the Jobs family. You'll be going to the public school there. We know that you may want to move there someday for some reason. We've heard you telling Jack about it too many times, and we thought we might as well give you a taste of being a New Yorker, except with a multi-billionaire CEO of Apple Inc. and Disney Pixar as your father." Jack Starbright was Alex's legal guardian and home keeper who had started out as a mere babysitter when Alex was younger and when his parents were still alive.

"Wait, doesn't Steve Jobs stay in California?" Alex was a huge fan of Steve Jobs since he was 12, but he had never got a chance to meet him. He loved the products Apple came out with, and he love the movies that Pixar produced. He was all ready to take up this mission, but there was still a small part of him that did not want to work for the MI6 or any other secret organization.

"Jobs is on his annual two month leave. A CEO of a huge, international company like Apple Inc. and Pixar needs his break time-to-time, you know."

There was a short pause. The whole room was entirely silent. Nobody spoke. Alan Blunt and Mrs Jones starred at Alex, impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Fine. For a New York life, and Steve Jobs."

"Good. You'll be an American who has been sent to English boarding school all his life, and this is the first time you've been to America sent there. You'll still have to go to school even though it's summer vacation now. Your grades are supposedly bad, and the boarding school requires you to go for summer school. We've decided to put you in a public school so you can really get a taste of how life in New York is. You're free to roam around New York and enjoy your life there in the day, but at night you'll have to make use of the dark to investigate. The criminal usually operates at night. The rest of all the information you'll need about your Alex Jobs' background is inside this file. Try and remember them while you're on the plane. It is a long 7 hour flight from here to New york, you know." Mrs Jones said as she pointed to the other file on Alan Blunt's desk. "Your flight will be at 9pm tomorrow. Someone will be at the Manhattan airport to bring you to Steve Jobs' summer home. Good luck, Alex Jobs. You'll have to start getting used to that new last name of yours."

Mrs Jones handed Alex his passport, this time a Green Card, and the two files. Alex went out of the building, hailed a taxi, and went back home. He had to pack his luggage and get a good rest before the next day's flight. Alex hated the idea of sleeping on airplanes. It made him feel stiff. Although, he was used to all the rushing as this was the 9th time he was going on a mission. MI6 always required their agents to act fast. Alex hated it, but he was used to it by now.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We did use some names of real people and companies but we don't mean to insult them. These are all for entertainment purposes only.


	2. Russo: Introduction

A/N: This is kind of a short chapter since it's an introduction and all. The story alternates between the Alex Rider part and the Wizards of Waverly Place part. Meaning that the next chapter will be back to Alex Rider, then to Wizards, and so on. Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter. Though somehow I felt like I didn't do too well for this chapter. But the next one will be better, I promise. (The introduction for the Wizards one was kind of hard cause I couldn't really think of anything interesting to write...)

Shoutout once again to _jtotheh777_ (on twitter) and jtotheh777 (on fanfic) for helping me edit this story.

**Russo: Introduction**

_July 2nd, 2010_

_1800 hours_

_Russo's loft_

Mr Larritate knocked on the Russo's door impatiently. Justin opened the door for Mr Larritate, and noticed that he wasn't his usual, calm self that day.

"Justin, get your sister here for me please."

"Okay. Give me one sec." Justin looked up and shouted "ALEX GET DOWN HERE!" Justin had never seen Mr Larritate this angry despite all the pranks Alex had pulled in school. "So... What did Alex do?"

Alex walked down the stairs, surprised to see that Mr Larritate had come to visit her on a Friday night, 1 week into summer vacation.

"Nothing angers me more than someone who cheats."

"What are you talking about?" Alex still couldn't get pass Mr Larritate coming to her house on a Friday night, dressed in a singlet and trainers, and could not help but stare at him while they were having their conversation.

"Math test. 2 weeks ago. Don't tell me you forgot what happened then."

"Oh... You saw?"

"No, but Mrs Reed saw you un-rolling your sleeves and copying the answers from there. Unfortunately..."

"I prefer 'writing the answers on my arm and looking at them during the test.' Cheating is a strong word."

"Whatever it is, you're coming back for summer school in 3 days."

"What?"

"Yes. The only subject you passed this year is math and art. And your math grade has been changed to an F after we found out that you cheated."

Mr Larritate didn't wait for Alex to respond before walking out of the Russo's front door.

Jerry and Theresa entered the loft after closing the Sub Station for the day.

"Who was that?" Theresa asked.

"Oh no one... Just Zeke." Alex said.

"Don't listen to her, mum. She's lying. Mr Larritate came to our house. He was really angry."

"Alex, what did you do?" Theresa asked.

"Why do you always assume that I'm the one making other people angry?"

"Because you do."

"Right..."

"So what did he say?"

Alex was about to answer but Theresa held out her hand to Alex, gesturing to her not to start talking. Theresa turned her head to Justin, signaling that she wanted to hear the story from him. She knew that she would not be able to trust Alex's side of the story. She was tired. She didn't want to spend her time listening to Alex's lies.

"Me? Okay. Mr Larritate said Alex cheated in her math test, and now she failed every subject except for art. He wants Alex to go back for summer school."

"Hey! At least I didn't sleep in every class this time. Harper kept waking me up during History period." Alex said.

"You still failed history! And all the other subjects! We all know how dumb Max is, but at least he still managed to pass two subjects." Theresa decided to stop being angry at Alex since she knew there was no point, knowing how Alex was.

"But Max is in middle school. Middle School!" Alex procrastinated.

"Given Max's intelligence, he should be in kindergarten!"

"Your mum is right. How could you fail all your subjects?" Jerry said, while eating the pudding he had taken from the fridge. It was his dinner.

"But you know what? I actually am happy that Alex is going back for summer school. She hardly helps out in the sub station or actually do anything else besides reading magazines or watching TV anyway." Justin said.

"You know how I always said that you were annoying, Justin? I wasn't kidding." Alex said to Justin as Harper came into their loft, wearing a dress entirely made out of meat.

"Why are you wearing a meat dress? What? You decided to copy Lady Gaga?"

"Hey! I came up with this dress before Lady Gaga did, and I expect you to believe it."

"Fine." Sometimes, Alex didn't want to quarrel, so she'd let Harper win.

"So what's going on?" Harper asked.

"Mr Larritate came to visit Alex, and announced that she has to report back to school in three days." Justin answered.

"Wow. I live in the basement, it's like I miss everything. Wait. Mr Larritate was here? Why didn't you guys tell me? I had a question about the extra math lesson during the last week of vacation to ask him."

"Oh. Maybe it's because I was too busy getting into trouble for cheating on my math test to come down and notify you!" Alex said.

"You cheated on your math test?"

"Yup."

"You see, after I found out that you guys were wizards, sometimes I'd be worried that you aren't the real Alex. Maybe some cloned Alex or whatever. But when I hear Alex getting detention for something, I know it's the real one. So this Alex next to me has to be the real Alex."

"Glad you figured that out, Harper. Oh and we wizards prefer using the word 'duplicating'. 'Cloning' is only something people of the Justin race would say."

"I have my own race? Sweet!" Justin said.

"Yeah. Your race is known to me as the Justin race, but to everyone else at school as the nerd race."

Justin kept quiet. He knew that was the best solution of getting Alex to stop provoking him after living for 17 years with her.

"So Harper..."

"Oh no. Here comes Alex's 'I want something' voice. I'm running!" Harper was about to take off, but Alex grabbed her shoulder just in time to stop her from running back to her room.

"No no no. I think you'd actually want to do this. Please come to summer school with me."

"What? No. I love school but I'm not of the Justin race."

"Haha. See Justin, Harper agrees that you're a nerd."

Justin just ignored Alex. He found a Captain Jim-Bob action figure on the bookshelf, and started playing with it.

"But please Harper, I think I'd die in school on my own. I still have to face Mrs Reed everyday. She was the teacher who reported me for teaching."

"Oh fine. But only because I'm now a Russo. And also partly because I need major help with my chemistry. Okay then. I'll see you later. This dress is starting to stink."

As Harper goes back down into the basement, everyone pinches their nose once they're sure that Harper can't see their reactions. The smell from the meat dress had just hit them.


	3. Rider: New York!

**Rider: New York!**

_July 4th, 2010_

_06 20 hours_

_John F Kennedy Airport_

Alex Rider had just got off the plane holding a hand luggage in one hand, and the file marked "top secret" in the other. He had taken in the atmosphere when he first walked in to the airport. Everyone was in a joyous mood. It was when the Americans celebrated their independence from England. Alex didn't feel anything. Sure, he was English. Sure, his ancestors caused almost the entire world to be under their control, but it wasn't Alex's fault. He didn't choose to control the rest of the world. He hid the file behind a magazine and read it to avoid any suspicion. He was still reading the file about his new character's background and identity. He spent most of his flight sleeping. It was a night flight. No one blamed him. He got up a few hours later, refreshed, and started reading the file. He was supposed to be Mr and Mrs Jobs' long-lost son who was supposed to had disappeared without a trace just hours after being brought into this world. Their story was that the doctor who helped take care of Alex when he was just born was some sort of mad doctor. He took Alex away and Mr and Mrs Jobs never found Alex or the mad doctor. Sure, they were rich, they could get a search party. And they did just that, although every single time, no one came back with any information of their whereabouts. A decade passed, and Mr and Mrs Jobs finally gave up. The Jobs family only had hope of finding him just recently when they found out that the mad doctor had committed suicide. They had been trying to find him all this years, but the doctor had been hiding him way to well. The Jobs family was sure that he had brought Alex to leave the country after the incident, and brought Alex up in England.

Alex slipped his file into his hand luggage and took out his passport. He figured that he would be able to finish reading the rest of the file later in the car from where he was now at the John F Kennedy airport to Manhattan Island, where the Jobs family were staying for the summer. Inside his hand luggage was a Polo shirt with a shirt pocket sewed on, and a bottle of tabasco sauce. He hid the tabasco sauce in between the clothes which were both specially designed by Smithers, the guy back at MI6 who came up with gadgets to assist spies in their missions. Smithers was the only person in the entire MI6 that Alex actually liked. He never forced him to do anything, and he would sometimes bend the rules just to make sure Alex had a lesser chance of returning back to England a few weeks later with injuries all over his body. The Polo shirt was specially designed to hide the contents of the tabasco sauce when Alex's hand luggage was passing through checks in the airport. It also had another function. You could stuff as much things as you wanted into the shirt pocket, but no one would be able to tell. The pocket would still look flat, as if there wasn't anything inside. Smithers found that the Polo shirt pocket was the best place to hide all of Alex's gadgets without anyone, not even the security people at the airport, suspecting anything. There were arcade tickets hidden in the Polo shirt pocket which wouldn't even look suspicious if anyone had them in their pocket. Alex was a boy brought up by a mad man. What else was he supposed to do? Getting good grades in school? Smithers had warned Alex to stay away from the arcades, in case Alex was tempted to trade the tickets for a prize. Alex agreed. Sometimes, he understood that he couldn't control himself. It was just in his nature to do certain stuff. If Alex bent the tickets in the middle and threw it on the ground, he would have ten seconds before it explodes and destroy everything in a five meter radius. Alex could run fast. Really fast. Smithers knew that, so he figured that this gadget was perfect for Alex. Alex had a couple of pens hidden in the Polo shirt too. Again, everything would not be what it seemed when Smithers was the one who modified them. The pens were explosives. Explosives that could be controlled by remote. Smithers had given Alex an iPhone 4, and that was the only gadget Smithers felt safe to have it pass through security checks at the airport without it being concealed by the Polo shirt. Alex had it in his pocket. What would Steve Jobs' son be without the latest Apple product? The iPhone was a regular phone, a homing device, and a remote. Smithers was proud of it. Alex could use the phone to do what anyone else does with an iPhone. Listen to music, text, call people, watch movies, download apps from the app store, surf the web wherever internet was available, and play games. Alex could download or delete any app for all Smithers cared. The only app Smithers reminded him to never play with was the 'Remote' application. The iPhone could cause the pens and highlighters to explode by just having the Remote application meddled with. Alex was eager to try it out, but he knew he couldn't until the time was right. Another feature Smithers added to the iPhone was turning it into a homing device. Press the button five times, and the MI6 would send troops to back him up within minutes. The tabasco sauce was not just another sauce to make food more tasty. It looked like a normal bottle of tabasco sauce, but instead, it contained strong acidic substances that would melt anything that it touches. Iron, plastic, even the strongest material in the world. Diamonds. Smithers combined various materials to make this bottle able to hold the special 'tabasco sauce' without the bottle melting.

Alex finally found his luggage on the belt, grabbed it, and went out of the arrival hall. A man in his early 30s in a suit held up a signboard reading "Alex Jobs". That man would soon be addressed by Alex as Mr Johnson. Mr Johnson was the Jobs family's butler, and he would follow them wherever they went. Except this time. Mr Johnson didn't know Alex's identity. Only Mr and Mrs Jobs did. The MI6 had warned them not to let anyone, not even their children, butlers, cooks or maids know about Alex's identity. All of them would have to stick to the story of Alex's background in the file the MI6 had given him. Mr Johnson had been sent here by Steve Jobs under the MI6's request, to pick up the Jobs family's fifth child. Alex Rider, or now known as Alex Jobs. Alex spotted the signboard.

"Alex Jobs? What kind of weird name is that?"

He suddenly remembered.

"Oh... Oh wait. That's me... Oops..."

Alex went over to Mr Johnson and was led to a limousine waiting outside the airport for them. He was still embarrassed by what he thought in the airport a moment ago. "Alex Jobs" would be something he had to get used to soon. Teachers would be calling him by his last name when summer school started. Alex was reluctant to get into the car. He had been sitting on a plane for 7 hours straight and he didn't like the feeling of having to sit down for another hour. He looked into the limousine and immediately changed his mind. There was a jacuzzi in there! Forget reading the file. He could do that later. Right now, he wanted something to soak himself in... Once Mr Johnson saw that Alex was comfortable and all set, he gave the chauffeur a thumbs-up signal, and they drove off, continuing their journey.


	4. Russo: Party – Busted!

A/N: Special thanks to wolfshadowstorm for your review. It really made my day

wolfshadowstorm

2011-02-05 . chapter 3

please update! i absolutely love this story and have been patiently checking every week for it to be updated so PLEASE dont discontinue it and update!

Also, special thanks to jtotheh777 for helping me edit ;)

Sorry for the long wait. Been really busy with school :/ BUT... Good things are worth the wait. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;)

**Russo: Party – Busted!**

_July 4th, 2010_

_1700 hours_

_Waverly SubStation,_

_Waverly SubStation Kitchen,_

_Russo's loft,_

_Hawaii hotel room 801 and 802_

Born This Way was playing in the background. More than twenty people were in the SubStation dancing to Lady GaGa's latest hit single.

Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry had left Manhattan to enjoy their summer vacation, leaving Alex alone back home with Harper. They felt that Harper was responsible enough to make sure Alex did not get into any trouble. After all, they would only be gone for less than a week. But they were wrong. Just three hours after they left for Hawaii, more than twenty people were in the SubStation dancing to Born This Way. There was punch, loose corn, and biscuits. All of Alex's favorite food was placed on the only table that was not ruined yet.

"Hey Alex, I broke the table with all the snacks and stuff! Now we can just focus on the dancing and not the eating," said one of the boys among those dancing in the SubStation.

"Awwww... But I wasn't even done with my lose corn yet..."

Alex wanted to do something fun before school started, and the idea of throwing a party immediately popped up in her mind.

Harper squeezed through the crowd, took Alex's hand and dragged Alex into the kitchen.

"Look Alex, I only agreed to this because you promised that you would be the one getting lunch for the both of us for the next three days. But this party is getting to crazy! Look at all the furniture! Or what's left of it..." Harper said as she pointed to the boys kicking the broken tables around the SubStation.

"Relax... I can fix it with magic later. Plus mum and dad won't be back until next week."

"Alright. But only because I don't have to be the one making sandwiches for the next three days."

Harper was hesitant about letting the party carry on, but she knew Alex too well. Alex wouldn't listen to anybody if her mind was made up. No one could change it. And anyway, what further damage could the people dancing in the SubStation do? Almost everything was already broken.

* * *

Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry had just checked into their hotel. Justin and Max shared one room, room 801, while Theresa and Jerry shared another, room 802.

"Hey Jerry, did you see my camera?" Theresa asked while rummaging through her hand luggage.

"Did you leave it at home?" Jerry was lying on the bed, half-asleep. "Hey, this hotel provides really comfy beds!"

Theresa looks at Jerry awkwardly for a while, with that 'Why did I even marry you in the first place?' face, which soon turns into a worried look.

"Oh no. We must have been in such a hurry to desert Alex that I must have left it back home! I need to go back and get it."

Upon hearing this, Jerry opens his eyes widely and sits up.

"But that's a few hundred dollars for the plane ticket! We don't have that kind of money!"

"And that's the only good thing about having children with magical abilities. I'll be back in half an hour, one hour tops. Please try not to let Max tear down the hotel while I'm away."

Theresa walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. Once Jerry's convinced that she won't be coming back for a while, he plops back down on the bed.

"JUSTIN! OPEN UP!" Theresa banged on the door of room 802.

"Okay! I'm coming!"

Justin looks into the peep hole and opens up the door. Theresa lets herself into the room and Justin closes the door behind her. She stares at the room in shock. Clothes, dirty underwear and knick-knacks were all over the room.

"Justin! It smells like an armpit in here!" "I begged you not to let me share a room with Max! I begged you!"

It took a whole five minutes for Theresa to accept what she had just seen, given the fact that they had only just checked in fifteen minutes ago.

"Okay. Justin, I need you to flash me back home."

"But mom, don't you always say not to use magic whenever we're on vacation?"

"Yeah... Just make an exception. I think I may have left my camera back home, and we can't afford to fly back just to take my camera."

Justin nodded. He wasn't itching to use magic, but he just felt like waving his wand. Justin obeys all the rules that his parents, teachers, the school, and practically anyone gives. He hardly has any cravings against the rules. Even if he does, he would just dissuade himself from doing it. Sometimes, this led the entire Russo family, including Harper, wondering how Alex and Justin could be biological siblings.

"Justin, Theresa, Russo's loft, flash me to where we want to go, help us save on transport dough."

* * *

"Do you hear something playing downstairs? And the voices of about 20 or so people?" Theresa was hoping that the twenty people were customers. She trusted Harper not to let Alex destroy their home or business with say, a party.

"Yeah. Hey! 'Give Me Your Guts' by UGH is playing." Alex and Stevie's favorite band was UGH. Alex blasted UGH's latest album so much that Justin was familiar with their songs, and had kind of grown to the heavy rock they played.

"I'm hoping that Alex is just using the music to draw customers, if the people downstairs are actually even customers."

When Theresa was on the staircase going down before she could catch sight of the SubStation, she had already kind of figured out what was going on; Alex was throwing a party. She just wished that what she would see later would not be what she figured out was going on. She had trusted Harper to keep Alex out of trouble while they were gone.

Theresa found Alex and Harper in the crowd of 17-year-olds dancing, and dragged them into the kitchen before Alex had spotted her. Justin followed them. He was happy. He knew that Alex would get into trouble. That's what she gets for throwing my Captain Jim Bob Sherwood action figure into the toilet bowl. It felt like déjà vu for Alex, being dragged into the kitchen once again, this time by her mom.

Harper walked into a corner of the kitchen, not knowing how to face Theresa.

"Before we left, your dad and I warned you not to destroy anything, and just do a good job running the SubStation. All we wanted was to be able to come home a week from now and see nothing damaged. Even if we had no customers for the entire week, we'll be happy just seeing the place intact. But no... You _had_ to throw a party!" Theresa was angry. She knew that Alex was bad but she didn't know that she was _this_ bad. Until now.

"I just wanted to do something fun before I had to go back for summer school. Plus, nothing much is damaged..."

"Nothing much? There isn't any tables or chairs standing on its four legs anymore! Some of the tables even have holes in them!"

By now, someone had paused the music that was playing, and the whole building was completely silent. Everyone was just staring at Theresa and Alex. Suddenly, one of the guys in the party shouted "It's the Knock It Off Lady! Everyone run!" He had recognized Theresa from Max's homemade video of him trying to do stunts. Everyone followed him and ran out of the SubStation. Within minutes, Alex, Harper and Theresa were left alone in the SubStation with the broken tables and chairs all over the floor.

"Turn the SubStation back to the way it should be, so my mom will not stay angry with me." Alex pointed towards the SubStation through a window in the kitchen and waved the wand.

"Not stay angry with you? You threw a party when we weren't around! And Harper, I thought I could trust you with making sure everything is okay. But I don't completely blame you. I know how Alex is."

Harper felt relieved hearing this come out of Theresa's mouth.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, you're grounded from two weeks starting from now. You're not allowed to use magic, invite anyone over, or go out with anyone these two weeks. Harper, make sure you list it down if Alex breaks any of these rules while we're away. Inform me if she broke any of these rules when I get back from Hawaii next week. Please don't disappoint me again."

Justin and Theresa went back upstairs to grab the camera that was lying on the master bedroom table, before grabbing it and flashing back to Hawaii to enjoy the rest of their vacation.


End file.
